utautafantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Yolo Games/Capítulo 13
Ana's POV Ahí estabamos en nuestro apartamento, Eddie, Matías moviendo sus palancas (No malpensar), Lady Gaga, Desmond y yo. Era el día de la gala y yo estaba asustada por el tipo de traje que nos podría poner Gaga... Como me ponga un traje de Carne me aso en un horno y a tomar por *PIP*. -¿Podemos vestirnos de robot? -Preguntó Eddie. -NO. -Respondió Gaga con su asento inglés. -No mames wey. -Se oyó decir a Matías. Yo no pensaba que era mala idea, a él le gusta la música electrónica, a mí también, pero para ir a una gala no me parecía apropiado. -Entonces, ¿De qué podríamos vestirnos? -Pregunté con la mente en blanco. Nos quedamos todos pensando, menos Matías, que lo único que hacía era mover las palancas. -Can you clothe of a gum? -Dijo Lady Gaga. Me quedé un poco a lo Wtf qué dice ésta, solo entendí algo de Cuou o yo que sé, pero no me aguanté y lo dije. -A MI, EN INGLÉS, NO ME HABLES. Eddispleih, que sí lo entendió me lo dijo al oído. -KE DISE LOKA -dije después de que Eddie me lo dijera. -Cómete unas campurriana, niana niana, niana, niana. -Matías, shut up -Dijo Desmond mientras estaba concentrado en un coso raruno de los suyo. -Que daño he hecho a la humanidad(?) -Dije. -The gum dress is a good idea. -Que te pireh. Eddie seguía fanboyleando o como se diga wtf ahora que caigo como es ewO, bueno da igual el caso es que seguía flipando con como sería su traje de robot mientras yo pensaba <<Éste es un mahara>> -IS A FUC*pip*NG GOOD IDEA -KEMEDAIWA No sé por qué tengo a esta pava de estilista si ha hecho un vestido de carne y ha salido cantando de un huev---UN MOMEEEENTOOO. PODRIAMOS VESTIRNOS DE GALLINAS. Vale, mis ideas tampoco eran muy buenas pero mejor que un vestido de chicle es. Al cabo de un rato, tras pensar, pensar y pensar concluí: -¿Y un vestido normal? -Veinte mil horas después para esto, bravo. -Mmm... -Pensó Gaga- no. Claro, ¿cuándo has visto a Lady Gaga con un vestido normal? Pos' yahta'. -MIRA PO' IO ME VISTO NORMAL MECAGONDIO. - *Bufido* OK... ALEELUUUUYAA (?) Ahora, teníamos pocas horas para diseñar el traje y esas weas. Yo pensé en lo más normal del mundo. Un vestido azul celeste y volantitos de colore'. Nh, yo me aburría mucho cuando era pequeña y siempre dibujaba un vestido así con purpurina. A Eddie no me lo imaginaba con corbata, para nada, me lo imagino más con pajarita, así que hice un churro de boceto de un esmoquin raruno, añil y pajarita. A Gaga se le veía un poco disgustada porque el vestido era muy 'simplón', me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en el hombro, como hacía con Sui y Lola en la escuela. Matías seguía moviendo las palancas, qué pesado, como no hace ruido ni nada... Desmond ahí seguía haciendo cosas raras wtf no sé que hacía debajo de la mesa. <> Aquí todos eran unos mahara. Ahora, el peinado, io que ce yo con una trensa par lao como siempre y yahta y Eddie... pos normal. Zapatos. Yo si voy descalza por medaiwa, pero seguramente iré con manoletinas ahque. Bueno, yo me fui a mi cuarto, cogí el móvil. No sabía que hacer, el Twitter seguía igual de muerto y los grupos del WhatsApp también, así que decidí ver conversaciones de hace años. Fui al chat de Darky y vi que estaba 'en línea'... Wh, me ha llegao un mensaje. Tras hablar y hablar pasaron cosas intimas o nh(?) ER GUAZA KILLO ---- -Por cierto mi mentor esta debajo de la mesa. -no te quejes, al menos el tuyo no intenta tirarse a una bola de discoteca bipolar GUAZA FUERITA DE ACA ---- Me empecé a reír. En serio, iba a explotar de tantos Jajás(?). Desmond entró a mi cuarto y me quitó el móvil. -...XQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ -Caia. -Joputa ;-( Lo siento Darkusho, pero me ha quitao el arma. Vi como Desmond se iba de la habitación, con mi móvil y el WhatsApp abierto. Me asomé a la puerta, y Desmond se volvió a meter bajo la mesa, desbloqueó mi móvil y puso la cámara mirando para él, que conio, no. Saltó el flash mientras ponía morritos y cosas hipztars. Vi como Matías sentía curiosidad con lo que hacía Desmond ahí debajo y sí, por una vez, paró de mover las palancas. Se agachó y se metió con él ahí abajo. Tenía miedo de que quemase la mesa con su pelazo supersaiyan, si quema la mesa... Quema el suelo, porque es de madera y si se quema el suelo... que conio, el caso es que no se quemó. Eso sí, vi también que se empezaron a hacer fotos los dos, Desmond con morritos y Matías, como no podia mover nada, excepto las palancas... pues movió las palancas. OTRA VEZ. Eddie no sé lo que hacía, seguramente estaría tuiteando o escuchando música en su cuarto. Lady Gaga seguía cosiendo los trajes. Yo ya no sabía que hacer, así que hice la croqueta. No paré de hacerla hasta que me llamó Gaga para avisarme de que ya estaban los vestidos. Fui a probarme el mío... Me quedaba un poco cursi pero bueno, he de decir que se lo había currado. No me lo quité porque me acordaba de las veces que me ponía mi vestido de princesa cuando era pequeña... aaay. Ojalá fuese tan mona como antes(?) Luego, me hizo la trenza al lado y me echó purpurina mientras gritaba 'Osommm' Eddie se probaba su traje y le quedaba grr(????) En serio me entraban ganas de darle un beso pero no. (Sui haciendo un Lemmon en 3, 2, 1...) Ahora el maquillaje, no sabía cómo me iba a maquillar Gaga, porque viendo como se pintó para la portada del disco Applause... APLOZ APLOZ APLpero al final no lo hizo tan mal, al menos los ojos, hizo algo tan hermoso que me aguanté las lágrimas para que no se echara a perder todo. Era un maquillaje de patos, del Patito Feo concretamente. En un ojo tres patitos amarillos y un cuarto gris, y en el otro ojo un cisne, con un fondo azul. Sé que iba muy cargada y que me picaban los ojos pero, joder, eran patos, PATOS. Los labios... no me quise echar nada, un brillo quizá, tampoco creo que la gente se fijara en los labios... aunque si me los hubiera pintado como si fueran un pico...(?) Neh. A Eddie le puso colorete y yo me empecé a reír porque parecía una cosa mala. Me senté en un sillón y entonces me pegunté si las gambas y los gatos también iban trajeados. Pues claaaaaroh, a Luna le puse un lacito y un vestidito de coloreh y a Corriente Plateada le puse una pajarita azul. Tocaba editar la carroza, vamos, ponerle purpurina y una cola de telas de colores, sí, me gustan los colorines. Problem?